


Up in the Air

by LiaSango



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaSango/pseuds/LiaSango
Summary: She'd always felt a pull, always felt a little tugging sensation in her chest that told her that someone special was nearby. All she knew was that she was born with a curse. You see, Kagome Higurashi had the power to sense when her and other peoples' soulmates were close. And it was an ability that was driving her insane.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first published story in English EVER! I really hope you like this story and I want to say THANK YOU to Hinezumi for being her awesome self and helping me make this so much better. This story wouldn't be the same without your help. Thank you for being the amazing beta you are and being so committed to helping me. I love you Hine, thank you.
> 
> Also thank you to my friends in the Inuyasha fandom for inspiring me daily and supporting me in my attempt to write this story. You are awesome and I love you.
> 
> And last but not least, I would like to dedicate this story to WitchyGirl99. Thank you for being such an inspiration. Thank you for giving me hours worth of entertainment with your stories and I hope I can give you with this, at least, a few minutes of entertainment in return.
> 
> I hope you like this story inspired by the song "Up in the Air" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Enjoy!

She'd always felt a pull, always felt a little tugging sensation in her chest that told her that someone special was nearby. She didn't know how she'd come to possess such an ability. All she knew was that she was born with a curse. Everyone saw her ability as a gift; she'd even seen it that way too. At least at first. But after multiple ruined dates she'd decided to dub her ability a curse rather than a gift.

You see, Kagome Higurashi had the power to sense when her and other peoples' soulmates were close. And it was an ability that was driving her insane.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, looking up from her coffee with questioning eyes while touching Kagome's arm.

"Yeah, he's not it," Kagome answered without even looking up from her laptop. She desperately needed to finish her homework before her 5 pm class.

"How can you be so sure if you didn't even look at him!?" her friend exclaimed, sinking in her chair. An exaggerated groan escaped Sango's lips. "Now I have to go on a date with someone I know is not my soulmate. It's so unfair. I should have just asked you first!" Sango exclaimed before sinking deeper into her chair and despair.

"First, I don't need to look at him in order to know. Second of all: welcome to my life," Kagome plainly responded. It was the only answer she could provide; she needed to focus on her homework! And though she loved Sango with all her heart, her best friend tended to get a little bit overbearing and overwhelming when it came to discussing dating and finding her soulmate.

"I can't believe you're not traveling around the world trying to find your soulmate. How can you stay so chill with that amazing gift you have?" Sango asked in bewilderment.

"And _I_ can't believe I even told you about this curse" Kagome retorted as she groaned and rubbed her tired eyes. "Look, could you just drop it?".

"Well, it's not every day your best friend tells you that your fucking soulmate goes to the same college you do," the brunette bitterly replied, finishing her coffee. "I just can't believe you haven't found your soulmate yet".

"I'm sorry, ok? It's just that you touched my arm at the café the other day and then I felt it. I just _had_ to tell you". This conversation was getting annoying, nowhere fast, and not to mention dangerous. She was not about to admit to Sango that she'd actually already found her own soulmate. Well, kind of. Ugh. She did not want to be there anymore.

_Is it 5pm already?_

There was just three more hours to go until she needed to head to class. She could make it. Kagome tore her eyes away from her computer, sipped her tea, and let her mind wander. A few seconds later… she felt it.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" Kagome muttered under her breath. She hastily closed her laptop shut before grabbing what was left of her tea. "I've got to go Sango. Sorry! See you at five."

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked in surprise.

"I realized I forgot my notes and I can't keep doing my homework without them, bye!" And just like that, Kagome was gone.

 _You're a liar and you know it_.

That was all Kagome could hear inside her head. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. The only thing on her mind was that damned pulling sensation telling her that _he_ was close. She hadn't even thought twice; the moment she'd felt that pull she'd bolted like a chicken. It was an awful sensation... she didn't know how to explain it.

How do you tell your friend that your soulmate is close... but you don't want to meet him? How do you tell your friend that you have an idea of who it is... but you're so stupidly afraid of him not being who you want it to be that you'd rather run away?

When the pulling sensation finally stopped she came to a halt to recover from her accidental power walk. Where could she hide for a while until it was time for class to start? After looking around at her surroundings, she realized she was close to the park. A small, relieved sigh left her hunched-over frame. It wasn't so cold out, so Kagome figured it could be a good time to get a little bit of fresh air. Finding a bench, Kagome took a seat and tried to relax. Only one thought occupied her mind.

_Inuyasha._

Kagome closed her eyes. Was Inuyasha supposed to be the one? She just wasn't sure. The only way for her to really _know_ was to be in close proximity. But she wasn't about to allow herself to do that.

_Because what if it's that Miroku guy?_

Kagome groaned to herself. Those two assholes were together 24/7. Because of that, she was never able to figure out which one was causing the pulling sensation. Kagome'd had her eyes set on Inuyasha since the first day of school. But she was too damn worried about the tugging sensation she'd felt that day too. Was she really lucky enough that her soulmate just happened to actually be the guy she liked? Or was it too good to be true?

She had never experienced the tugging sensation herself before that day. She'd only felt it when touching a friend's arm, like Sango had tested on her moments ago. It was frustrating knowing immediately that the guy you liked wasn't "the one". Kagome was tired of trying to fight against this thing called fate, tired of trying to make things work when she knew that it wouldn't. She'd tried so damn hard so many times to make relationships without the tugging sensation work in an attempt to defy fate. But no; every time she went on one of those dates? She instantly pulled away, feeling it wasn't worth it. She'd even tried dating some guy during high school named Koga. Even though, thanks to her curse, she knew he wasn't her soulmate, she thought to herself that she would make things work. But after a few months, she realized he wasn't soulmate material and broke up with him.

Kagome shook her head to escape her reverie. After opening her eyes, she watched a couple on the far end of the park and sighed. Were they meant to be? Or were they unknowingly trying to defy their fate? As the day wore on, the weather got chillier. Kagome grabbed her coat and pulled it closer to her. It was so sad whenever she walked by a couple and accidentally bumped into them. It only ever ended with two possible conclusions: that the couple were either meant to be or they weren't. And though the former had her wishing for the couple's happiness, the latter made her feel sad. At the end of the day, though, it wasn't as if those thoughts plagued the couple. They lived and loved happily in ignorance of their fates.

 _Ignorance really is bliss, huh?_ Kagome thought ruefully to herself. Why was she so adamant about not knowing who her soulmate was anyways? Was she scared of the truth not panning out in her favor? Was it because she wanted it to be Inuyasha but was worried that if it _wasn't_ him she'd forever be unhappy? How do you even start a relationship with the predetermined love of your life if the first words that come out of your mouth are "I was rooting for that other guy to be my soulmate, not you"?

Kagome slumped forward and brought her hand to rest against her cheek while she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She started with what she knew; she knew that her soulmate was either Inuyasha or Miroku. She'd deduced it was only between those two because the tugging sensation only ever occurred when she was in class or just close to them. She also knew that Miroku just wasn't her type. It was something about the way he carried himself, the way his gaze seemed to scan any girl nearby up and down… Kagome shuddered and stopped herself from going further down that rabbit hole. As for Inuyasha...

She knew Inuyasha wasn't perfect. If anything, he was incredibly stubborn and grumpy from what she could tell. But she also knew that whenever she saw him there was just something about him that struck her. Since the minute she'd laid eyes on him she was able to tell he was different. Different how? She wasn't quite sure. But she wanted to find out. Afterall, no other guy she'd been interested in had her driving herself insane over the question: Was Inuyasha the love of her life? Was he her soulmate?

A heavy sigh escaped Kagome's hunched frame. If she wasn't cursed, she would have asked him out by now. If she wasn't cursed, she'd be hoping for their relationship to work out, maybe go to a café, order some tea, and wonder if they would stay together forever in blissful ignorance. Unfortunately that just was not possible for her. Looking down on her watch, Kagome realized she only had 10 minutes to get to her class, so she grabbed her backpack and started to walk, thoughts still heavy on her mind.

* * *

The months passed and autumn soon gave way to winter. Sango decided she would give up trying to find her soulmate and instead opted to meet people the casual way. Worst case scenario was that she'd have to date the whole university. At least that's what Sango had told Kagome. Kagome wasn't about to judge, though. She was just glad Sango wasn't using her as a _soulmate detector_ anymore.

"Kagome what's wrong with you? You are crushing my arm!" Sango asked while trying to free what was left of her arm from Kagome's iron grip. The duo were shopping for some chips and beer since it was a Friday night. But then Kagome had started to feel that pulling sensation again. What was even weirder was that when she touched Sango's arm the pulling sensation didn't stop.

"Sango, I actually don't feel so good. Sorry, but I have to go." Kagome said rushedly. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Yikes, you _do_ look a little pale Kagome. I'm worried about you. You sure do have a tendency to leave places out of the blue... Is there something you are not telling me?" Sango inquired with an inquisitive look.

_That I'm a fucking chicken and I'm afraid my soulmate won't be who I want him to be._

"Sango please," Kagome pleaded while trying to make a break for the door. Sango didn't let her go though. Instead, Sango returned the iron grip she'd received just moments before. Kagome turned her head with a pleading look towards her friend. "Look, if we leave, I'll tell you everything at the dorm. I promise," Kagome said, while trying to free her hand. All the while the pulling sensation was getting stronger by the minute.

By the time Inuyasha and Miroku reached the store, Sango and Kagome were long gone.

"I can't believe you never told me! All this time you knew who your soulmate was and you were avoiding him?!" Sango exclaimed while pacing around in front of her friend's bed.

"It's not like I know exactly who he is, Sango! I _think_ I know, but what if he's not who I want him to be?" Kagome answered as she grabbed her pillow and hid her head under it.

"So every single time you bolted from a place was because of your _soulmate_? Who do you want it to be so bad that you'll be devastated otherwise _?!"_ Shock was all over Sango's face. Kagome was afraid to answer that question.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured under her breath.

"Inuyasha? Miroku's friend? Really?" Sango asked, completely flabbergasted. "Kagome, I honestly believe that if you have that deep of a crush on someone, it may be for a reason. I mean don't you? He may very well be your soulmate. I mean for starters, from what Miroku'd told me, he's as annoying as you" Sango quipped as her lips turned upwards with a devilish smile.

"Oh shut up Sango!" Kagome jokingly answered before throwing the pillow she was holding at her friend.

After that, they spent a few hours talking about dating, soulmates, and boys. Kagome started asking a few questions about Miroku and Inuyasha since Sango had worked with them on a previous project. Though she was still scared as hell about the ambiguity surrounding her soulmate, she felt like a weight was lifted from her chest.

* * *

Kagome was reading near the window in her dorm. She was desperately trying to focus on something that wasn't Inuyasha's stupid golden eyes when she suddenly began to feel the familiar pull on her chest. The second she felt it, her heart pumped with anticipation. She had to force herself to look through the window. All Kagome was able to make out beneath the midnight moon was a tall guy who looked like he was going on a run.

_Could he be the one?_

Kagome squinted and tried to see if she could see something, anything familiar. But it was too dark even with the moonlight's assistance. And since it was such a chilly night the man was wearing a hood, making it hard for Kagome to see his face.

"Shit, just my luck, huh?" she muttered ruefully to herself.

Was she just going to let him go away again? Was she going to let this chance that destiny had served for her on a silver plate go to waste? She put her book down and opened her eyes with newfound determination. With a firm grip she grabbed her keys, opened the door, and rushed downstairs still donned in her pajamas. By the time she got down from her dorm the tall man was already far ahead of her, getting away. She considered returning to her apartment and giving up. But then she felt it; she felt the tugging sensation slowly fading away with every step this man took.

_No…_

She ran. She didn't care about anything else at that moment. She no longer cared if it was Inuyasha, Miroku, or even that weird guy in her class. She needed to know because not knowing was driving her insane; it was torture. She was tired of playing this game that she had already played a thousand times of avoiding her fate. Today was going to be the day: she needed to find out who it was and put an end to her curse. It felt as if she was chasing a dream... a dream that could easily turn out to be a nightmare. But she didn't care. Today was the day.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she continued to pump her legs and close the distance between them. All she was doing was following the pulling sensation and letting it guide her. But it wasn't enough to reach him. He was about to make a turn. As soon as he did that she would definitely lose him. So Kagome went out on a limb.

_Please let my voice reach him… Reach who I want to reach..._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She was utterly out of breath and her voice sounded hoarse as she tried to gasp for air.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned around completely flabbergasted. Kagome saw his golden eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

_Inuyasha._

She wanted to run towards him, to quickly close the distance between them. But her legs were failing her; she'd given it her all just to run this far, to run this fast. But that wouldn't stop her. With one step at a time, Kagome slowly walked towards him. With every step she took she could feel the pulling sensation, the sensation she'd come to despise and hate, growing stronger. She was soon so close that her chest started burning. It was him, it had to be him. He was her soulmate.

"Wench, are you ok? What are you doing running by yourself screaming in the middle of the night?" Inuyasha asked in complete shock while looking at her.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just happy to know it's you," Kagome breathed out as she put her hand on his arm. Suddenly, the pulling sensation went away and was replaced with a calming sensation.

"Aren't you cold? You're gonna freeze to death out here with the way you're dressed!" Inuyasha said while taking his coat off and giving it to her.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile. She couldn't turn her chocolate hues away from his golden eyes. After looking at him for a while, she piped up to add, "I can't believe it's been you all this time".

"Look wench, I have no idea what you're talkin' about, but I'm pretty sure you have a fever," Inuyasha said as he put his hand atop her forehead. "Ok, let me walk you to your dorm so I know you're safe." Draping an arm against her shoulders, Inuyasha turned the both of them around before taking that first step. "Aren't you Sango's friend?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I'm Kagome." was her only answer.

The rest of their walk back to the dorm involved a lot of small talk surrounding a lot of topics. To others, it was just a talk between strangers that would probably lead to nothing. But to Kagome it was something more, a lot more actually. She knew it was the beginning of her relationship with her soulmate. And she couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
